


"Don't Get Off The Phone"

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's back home from tour and Eliza couldn't be more excited. But when Eliza gets a phone call from her boss, Harry just can't contain himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Don't Get Off The Phone"

“Yes, Mr. Cranston.” Eliza answered, “I understand your stress but I have everything under con-“

He cuts her off and once again explains how impossible it will be to perfect our show. This is the third time her boss has called her about the biggest project she’s been put on. She understood the worry but she was in the middle of one of the hottest make out sessions she’s ever had and she didn’t it want to end.

Harry just came back from tour and was given a couple of days off until he set off to another beautiful country to perform. Eliza was so proud and happy for Harry but she needed him here. She missed everything about him. His smell. His smile. His eyes. His deep voice. His ability to make everything better. She’d hate to admit it but it became stressful him not being here to soothe her. Yes she had fun being the creative director for fashion shows but it became so hectic. She loved and hated the fact that Harry brought out her creativity. Loved most. This was their first night together and just when things got intense her boss called her. She reminded her self just how pissed off and aroused she left Harry in the other room. It scared her and made her hot at the same time. 

“Mr. Cranston I-” She butted in but he continued, “Mr. Cranston I promise I will b-oh my god.” Harry came up from behind her, hiking up her skirt. He slid two fingers between her slowly teasing. Her hand went back around to hold on to Harry’s wrist. She couldn’t figure out if she wanted to pull him away or bring him in deeper. She turned the phone away from her lips to keep Cranston from hearing her begging, “Please, Harry,” She whispered, almost cried, “Give me a minute. It’s my boss.”

 

“I’m just trying to please my baby.” Harry cooed in my ear as his free hand gripped her blouse pulling it up so he can tease her sensitive breasts.

“Yes, umm, Mhmm, yes Mr. Cranston the deadline has been met, “She tried to suppress a moan and continued, “The next deadline isn’t until three weeks from now, please.” She didn’t know if the please was for Harry or Mr. Cranston. Her head was spinning from Harry’s hands that caused her body to shudder. She was terrified and aroused. She’s never done this before, it felt so…public. It was definitely the craziest thing she’s ever done. She was already for the ‘end’ button to hang up on Cranston but Harry’s fingers abruptly stopped, stilling inside her. Eliza tried riding his fingers but he was holding her too tight for her to move.

“Don’t get off the phone.” Harry whispered in her other ear then kissed the spot behind it, “You wanted to take the call and leave me wanting more, this is what you get, letting your boss now how dirty and sexy you really are.” Shivers ran down her spine once his fingers started thrusting into her slowly.

Her hips rocked into his hand as his other hand pulled and twisted her nipple, causing amazing shocks coarse through her body. She turned the phone away from her lips as her breath came out in shot but loud gasps. She felt her hand becoming numb from how tight she was gripping the phone.

“Do you like this?’ Harry teased, his fingers sliding in and out harder and faster, “You like my fingers inside you while you’re talking to your boss?” There was no way she could respond. She could barely feel her body how was she supposed to come up with a sentence, much less a word?

“Answer me or I’ll stop.” He threatened.

She swayed her hips into his hand but he started pulling out. With the speaker still away from her she begged, “Please, make me come.” She pushed herself against him, trying to push herself into his hand and continued, “I love the way you make me feel, please, please, keep going, baby. I’m sorry for leaving you like that. I’ll make it up I promise, but please make me come. I’m so close.”

Harry brought his hand back in between her legs and teased her clit with his thumb, his fingers sliding in and out inside her. Harry curled his fingers inside her, finding the g-spot Eliza started screaming incoherent words. And that was it for her.

His fingers were driving into her so fast she was almost vibrating. Her legs began to shake, her hand tight around the phone while her other hand held onto Harry’s arm for dear life. Without that hold, she would be falling on her knees. The waves of shock began. The first one she screamed his name.

“Yes, Harry. Oh my God, yes, yes, yes.” She whimpered then cried out, “Oh God that’s so good. Please keep going.”

Explosion.

The second shock made her knees tremble, locking them in and making her fall onto the table, next to the phone.

Boom.

The third and final shock had her shuddering and moaning screaming out anything she could come up with. She didn’t know if they were even real words, all she knew was she was going crazy with pleasure. The aftershocks of her orgasm were still running all through her body, she couldn’t get up. She didn’t want to.

Harry’s hands pulled away from her, bringing in cold air into her core. The cool breeze hit her sensitive clit causing her to shake in pleasure. Her brain was beginning to work again and she realized-

“I’m so glad you liked the idea, Eliza,” Mr. Cranston said, “We’ll discuss more of it on Monday.” What just happened? Did he just hear her orgasm? Oh my God.

“Y-Yes, Mr. Cranston. Have a goodnight, Mr. Cranston.” Her voice was so hoarse from the screaming. Her boss must have heard it. Did he not hear her scream? Was he poking fun at her? She turned around to see Harry smirking at her. He kissed her neck and pulled away from her.

"You’re such an asshole." Eliza mumbled, looking up at a cocky Harry.

“Round two is waiting for you in our room, baby.” Harry smirked and made his way back into their bedroom.


End file.
